paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Syndicate Voices Script Suggestions
Infantry War Wolf TLhikan 02:56, 18 January 2012 (UTC): Pre-recorded robotic voice messages in Canis Latinicus (really bad Latiin). Production Praeparo Bellum Selection Semper Mactabilis Canis Cyberneticus Bellus Lupus Movement Celer Tractus Incipio Venatio Attack Carpe Jugulum Tuum Mortis Damaged (quotes become staticy) Malus Vulner Sum Ineria Death Syndicatus Populesque-*hssss* Auxiliary --AleksaBi 18:26, 3 April 2012 (UTC) Male,20s,drug addict and/or street thug. Production *We're here! Selection *Dis ain't nothin' like the sprawl! *Man,i could go for some J. *What we gotta kill? *Hey,boss! *Can't wait to shoot dis thing. *Hmm? Movement *Sure...footwork. *Yeah,no problem. *Fine.Where to? *Can't they come to me? *As long as i get my juice. *I can't feel my feet. Attack *How's dis thing work? *Fight the power! *Alright! *Mow 'em all down! *I'll do my best! Attack Move *Sure,why not. *They ambush me,they's dead! *We'll keep an eye out. Damaged *Can i take my J now?! *Damn!My leg! *Ah,they got me! Death *(various screams) *No,man,noo... Secondary *Aw,that's good. *PINK ELEPHANT! *I can die happy. *Gotta get more a dis stuff! *Touch me now,would ya?! Legionnaire PsychoticLoner 02:17, 18 January 2012 (UTC) - Stereotypical mobster, of course. Production Legionnaire, ready to break some legs. Selection Button man here. Need someone whacked? Got the dough, got the crime. We’ve gone legit, see? Gimme a piece of the action. Yeah, boss? Someone you got a beef with Whazzit? Movement Get out of this joint. Out of my way, mooks. This ain’t no nature walk. Ain’t we supposed to stand and shoot? Don’t like walking a lot, see? Yeah, yeah, whatever. Attack Eat this, you mook! I’ll straighten you out! Feet first and lying down! Fill you fulla holes! Take this! Friggin’ A! Attack Weak (Armor) That ain’t no mook. You flipped your wig? This ain’t no getaway That’s tougher than a bank vault! Attack Move Got the contract out. Keep your eyes out for any mooks. Time to muscle in to this joint. It’ll be our turf now. Let’s beat ‘em up. Now to crack some skulls. Damaged Ooh, you wanna piece of this? Oh, you’re dead, you’re dead! I’ll come after you for this! Death Aww, hell … Secondary Put the bag on them. Bada-bing, bada-boom. Better’n concrete boots. Garrison This is Legion property now. We’re taking over, see? We’re offering “protection”. Ahh … our hideout. Helios Security Galgus 21:07, 17 January 2012 (UTC) Miles Edgeworth reference- Prosecutor Built: The prosecution is ready, commander. Selection: They’re always guilty. Your verdict, commander? Moving: Lets investigate. Another case? Attacking: Hold it right there! You’re in contempt! Court is in session. Damaged: Your all amateurs! wrong, Wrong, WRONG. That’s…objectionable! Det. Badd 21:04, 17 January 2012 (UTC) The perfect case! the perfect truth! I plead quilty! ::VladimirStalin 20:04, 9 May 2013 (UTC) Will the phrase "OBJECTION!" work it's way in there? Satyr PsychoticLoner 07:22, 18 January 2012 (UTC) - Needs no introduction, does he? Production Worst mistake you've made. Selection Who dares bother me? Have any ... daughters? I have better things to do. *Hiss* Stop wasting my time. I am your nightmare. *Heavy, unhinged Breathing, like Desolator from RA2* I’m bored. Movement This place is boring. It's Bacchanalia time! *Snicker* Walking is so dull Funny, people are avoiding me. *Disgusted sigh* Attack I want your heart. Let's see what's inside! *Psychotic Howl* No one will save you! Bleed! *Laughs* DIEDIEDIE! Attack Weak (Non-Infantry) How can I cut holes in that? But it doesn’t bleed. No screaming? What? Does that look like flesh? Attack Move Come here. I smell them. *Sing-song voice* You can’t hide. Run. I’ll do worse to your corpse. Searching for the next "stimulation" Damaged I DON’T WANT TO DIE! Please, no … please! *Whimpers* Death That's not funny ... Secondary Wahoo! Here I come!. *Joyful laughter* Garrison Knock knock. This building is mine. Anyone home? Not for long. OPEN THE DOOR! --Crj400 10:15, 18 January 2012 (UTC) Couple of possible additions to above. Select Under Fire You clicked me? Bullets are no fun. (Whip sound) Got some trophies already! For fun and carnage! Return to Base ...Coward. I'll see YOU later! I'll remember your face! Me: 1, bullets: 100. Run like I'm being chased by me! Garrisson (Smashing windows) SURPRISE! Mailman! Just kidding! HEERE'S GINO! Secondary Catch me if you can! Move Onto Water I do not bathe in... water. Why would I wash out the blood? Looks cold. Move Onto Land Back to land. Think I lost my... collection. (Giggling) Sanguinius 15:45, 4 October 2013 (UTC) Garrison Dude let me in, I'm a fairy... *evil chuckle* Battlesuit Hector Suppression Armor PsychoticLoner 07:38, 18 January 2012 (UTC) - Synthesised male, hates his life and existence. Production Where am I? Selection Cut this off me! Heavy suppression suit. The pain .... Increase coolant flow. Don’t leave me to my thoughts. Give me more. Hector suit operational. Movement In motion. It distracts me, at least. Keep me sedated. Actuators at optimal Searching for next riot. Everywhere is grey. Attack Erasing enemies. Hate all. Share my pain! You are in violation. Chainguns firing Maybe YOU’ll be in this next! Attack Weak (Non-Infantry) Weapons ineffective. Leave me with it … please. Too much armor. It might kill me! Attack Move Suppressing area. No mercy. Riots … crowds … hmph. Ready to fire. Sensors detecting human life signs. It is in my programming. Damaged Systems failure! It will end soon Let me die. Death I am free … Secondary RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRR!! GIVE IT BACK! NOOOOOOOO! Garrison I lived here once.. Reminders. Damn doorframes! I remember … Harpy --Crj400 12:17, 18 January 2012 (UTC) Female, supervillainess. Production La vendetta e mia! Select (Evil laugh) Harpy of Acropolis. I want it all! Si? They all laughed at me! How do you like me now! Attack (Fletchettes) Who's laughing now! Remember my face! Any last words? Attack (EMP Rifle) I can't be stopped. You can! Lights, out! Buongiorno. Move I shall be there soon! Nothing can stop me! Attack Move From above, I rain judgement! Yes, I WILL get away with this! Secondary (Switch to EMP Rifle) Ciao, fools. Molto bene. Secondary (Switch to Fletchettes) Say your prayers, fools! Damaged You fools! I WILL have my revenge! Death CURSES! Perseus Battlesuit --The European 16:05, 23 January 2012 (UTC) Confused, but determined male with "nothing to lose" attitude. Select: Huh? Where am i? Peace...No, Perseus. Am i needed? (sigh) Yes? Move: Dead man walking. My choice matters little. I walk. Attack Move: Clearing the path. Expecting Hostility. Attack: Shoot, Reload, Repeat... That's close enough! For the cause! Die, human. (even if he targets robots or animals) This is better than the AD...Nevermind. Attack (Weak): Amusing. Anything you say... Do you see rockets here? Damaged: I feel nothing! You anger me. Over my dead body!!! Death: Dead again. Sanguinius 16:08, 4 October 2013 (UTC) Select: No light... They always said there'd be a light... (sigh) My debt's still not paid... This is not life. Attack: (angry/upset) Why do you still get to breathe?! Pray you don't wake up like this too. Damaged: Can't kill what's not alive... (desperate) Yes... End me, please... Death: Back to the abyss... At... Last... Please let this be the last time... Titan Security Armour Male,30s,American,compulsive gambler Production *Titan's got your back! Selection *Got a job for me? *Wanna play cards? *I'm listenin'. *Titan here. *Hey,wassup,boss? *Can't smoke in here,can i? Movement *Where they at? *Deal. *I figured that. *Sure,boss. *Run for the money. *Ring a ding ding. Attack *Split'em. *Gotta play to win! *Double down! *C'mere,sucker! *No more bets. *Oh,he's goin' down. Attack move *Sweeping the strip. *Alright. *Can't wait to crack some heads. *Okay,let's go. Under assault *Hit me. *Come on,wimp! *That all you got? Damaged *FOLD,FOLD! *But i never played baccarat! *Snake eyes! Secondary *HEY!Catch this! *Haymaker! *Get outta here! *Titan punch! Brutus Gladiator Armour Arcus 17:15, 29 August 2012 (UTC): Concept: Young girl, somewhat creepy voice, thinks of combat like "playing". More "normal" voice for the damaged and death quotes. Production Selection *Yes, daddy? Movement *Where are we going? *Will I get to play? *Can I catch some birds? Attack *Daddy gives us the bestest toys... *This is fun... Attack move *Can I play with them? *I want to play with them... Secondary Damaged *This isn't fun anymore! *I want to go home! *Where are you, daddy? Death *Daddy, it hurts! Vehicles Talos Det. Badd 15:10, 18 January 2012 (UTC) concept: The future is now! optimistic and slightly naive, little bit bumbling. Production Future here! Selection Talos! Under your command! I can see it! Give us a run! I got HD sight now! I wish i had a shoot e'm up. Huh? Need me? Movement Kay ey-I Tay. Got a streetrace? A minute, no less! To the higher ground! Into Pacifism! Capish? Attack Let's play a game! 5 points for the mark! 10 for the barrel! Don't let them get near! Nail e'm to the wall! BOOM-Holeshot! Can't see the tank trough the holes. Attack Weak (infantry) Yikes, hard to hit. WakaWAKA. (Buildings) Erm, you sure of that? That won't get holes. Attack Move Drive & shoot! Let's shoot the past! See anything yet? Vision on 12-o'clock. Protect all the things. Don't get too close!. Can't hit them, yet. Damaged Ack! my camera! Talos-Totalloss! Retreat and fire! Death Crapish. Secondary switch to aura Erm, where's the ON button? Does the light go on? I think i broke it, did i? Switch back to railgun. Back to holes! Railgun back in action! Back to basics! Back to camp: Gonna get me some liquid corndogs. Back to the Future! Aircraft Phoenix PsychoticLoner 02:32, 18 January 2012 (UTC) - Stupid teenager. Production Like, Phoenix interceptor here. Selection Hey. Is it lunch time yet? Can I take your order? Woah. This isn’t a real job. Totally not paying attention. Huh? What? Don’t ask what’s in the special sauce. Movement Uh huh Okay, I guess. Can I take a break now Is there supposed to be fire? Uhh … which way’s up? If you say so. Attack Man, they’re going like “pew pew pew” Is this the right button? I’m not cleaning that up You want missiles with that? This is, like, cool. Wooooah! Attack Move Man, I don’t want to fight. Totally not cool, dude. You won’t be watching me, or …? Uhh … am I strafing or dogfighting? I won’t crash … right? This battle stuff is hard. Damaged W-we’re totally closed, man. I’ll get the manager. This isn’t worth the 4 an hour. Death Red button, RED BUTTON! Secondary Oh, this should be fun. Uhh … I’m going faster now. Woah, promotion! Pegasus Combat Helicopter Garymartensmisterg 11:30, 8 February 2014 -Female, Voice lines inspired by Rainbow Dash (therefore tomboyish) probably slightly older than the Phoenix pilot. Production Your friendly neighborhood Pegasus is here. Selection Yeah? Pegasus, ready to kick butt! They shall know awesomeness! This battlefield is gonna be 20% cooler. Have no fear, guys! Pegasus, The one and only! Movement In ten seconds flat. This better be radical... Won't leave you hangin'. Awesomesauce! Steppin' it up. Attack Dance, suckers, dance! NOBODY hurts my bros! Let's clear the skies! He's a spy! LOUDER! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! The sky's the limit! Attack Move Faster! Faster! Rock 'em like a hurricane! Let's make this fun. I've trained hard for this! LOOK OUT BELOW! Fly-by shooting! Damaged Gotta leave fast. This is going nowhere, dude! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.... Death I NEED HE- Secondary Across the sky! Defy their gravity! LOOK OUT ABOVE! CRASH AND BURN! Naval Scylla Speedboat PsychoticLoner 02:47, 18 January 2012 (UTC) - A pirate (though not so gravelly voiced that it becomes too cartoonish.) Production I be ready to plunder. Selection The sea Siren at your call. Skipper? Crew at the ready. Awaiting course. Arr. We carry raiders. Movement Bring me that horizon. Weigh anchor Just us and the sea. Aye aye, sir. Watch the current, lad. Cut through the waves. Move Onto Land You best be embarking soon, lads. Arr, this be treachery. Move Onto Water The seas call to us. We belong there. '''Attack Shoot the gun Sink the landlubbers. No swords? For shame! Fire the swivel gun. Stay away from our swag! Cross their T This is no cannon, but …. Attack Weak (Naval) They’re armor be too thick! We be no galleon Arr, we’re doomed. They’ll plunder US. Attack Move Load the gun, lads. Booty awaits! Maybe we can board … Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. A pirate be free. I’ll man the wheel. Damaged Work the bilge pump. We’re not sinking without a fight. Caulk those leaks Death Abandon ship! Secondary Good luck, mateys. What’s the hurry? Bring back gold! BATTER TO DEATH THEM 16:50, 2 October 2013 (UTC) Italian/Sicilian accent? Sanguinius 17:53, 4 October 2013 (UTC) Selection: Scylla here, modern day Corsairs! Tell me lad, whatcha know of sea turtles...? (whispered) Hide the rum. Being a Pirate is alright with me. Movement: (whispers a tune) ...And really bad eggs... On deck you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces! Wind at yer backs lads, wherever you go! Move Onto Land: Time for some shore leave boys! Move onto Water: Weigh anchor! Blue sky above and blue ocean below... Attack: Shoot'im and cut out 'is tongue, then shoot the tongue! Fire the broadsides! Send'em to see Davy Jones! Give'em a taste of the ol'Blunderbuss! Attack Weak (Naval): (unsure) One gunboat against a Man-o-War like that? (nervously) Ello beastie... Attack Move: Raise the Black Flag! Let's go fishing... Secondary: Lads, take a walk! Damaged: STOP BLOWIN HOLES IN MY SHIP! Not sure I deserved that... You may kill me, but you may never insult me! Death: Abandon ship! Women and cowards first! (meekly) Parlay? Note: Yes most of these are shamelessly taken from Pirates of the Caribbean, but you're forgetting one very important thing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMhfbLRoGEw Siren Sub --Nun gun, IMHO, mouldy autoloon 07:24, 2 February 2012 (UTC) Male, Columbian, sneaky Or computer program (not AI) with localization for.... Construction Machinery Category:Voices